Torneio Milenar
by Mystik
Summary: Um novo torneio se inicia logo após as finais na Rússia. Mas alguém deseja mais que lutar, deseja vingança. Vingança contra Kai Hiwatari. Capítulo quatro online!
1. Capítulo I

**Casais:** KaixTyson, ReixMax**  
**

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Aventura, Darkfic

* * *

**Torneio Milenar - Capítulo um  
**

- Sr. Dickenson?

O homem virou-se e deu de cara com a mulher que o chamara. Ela tinha por volta de trinta anos, longos cabelos negros e pele bronzeada.

- Posso ajuda-la, senhorita...?

- Perséfone. É um prazer conhecer o criador dos Bladebreakers.

O senhor sorriu.

- Uma fã, creio eu?

- Quase. Eu estou aqui para entregar um convite. – respondeu a morena – Já ouviu falar do torneio milenar?

- Creio que não...

- É um torneio de feras-bit que acontece na Índia de tempos em tempos. Os Bladebreakers estão convidados a participar.

- Verdade? Os garotos ficarão felizes em ouvir isso.

Perséfone entregou-lhe um envelope.

- Aí dentro está todos os detalhes do torneio e passagens para Nova Délhi.

- Eu falarei com eles.

- Ótimo. Creio então que no veremos lá. – disse a mulher, seus olhos azuis brilhando de satisfação.

-----

- Torneio milenar? – perguntou o neko-jin, deitado na cama, ainda machucado pela luta contra Brian.

- Sim. Na Índia.

- Wow, um novo torneio! Nós vamos participar, né? – exclamou Tyson, sem se conter na cadeira.

- Claro! Pelo menos eu vou! – disse Max com a mesma empolgação.

Encostado na parede, Kai revirou os olhos, estranhamente acostumado com o jeito dos dois.

- E então, os Bladebreakers irão? – perguntou o Sr. Dickenson.

- Kai? Você devia responder, afinal, você é o capitão.

- Hunf. – grunhiu o jovem, pensando.

- Por favor? – disse Tyson, seu nariz se encostando no nariz do outro num instante.

Kai piscou, surpreso. Porque ele tinha que estar _tão_ perto? E com aqueles olhos pedintes?

- Kai... – implorou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Ta bom. Nós iremos.

- Sugoi! – gritou Tyson, abraçando empolgado seu capitão. O outro jovem corou levemente pelo gesto dele.

- Ótimo! – sorriu Chief.

- Você terá que se curar completamente para o torneio Rei. – disse o loiro, olhando para ele, sorrindo.

- Eu irei Maxie, não se preocupe. Não perderia isso por nada. – disse o jovem, seus olhos dourados brilhando.

-----

Sangue. Sangue por todos os lados. Tyson caminhava por ele, chocado. Onde estava?

Um corpo. O jovem se aproximou dele, cauteloso. Mas antes que o alcançasse, a pessoa abriu os olhos.

Petrificado, Tyson viu Kai se levantar. O jovem estava chorando, lágrimas de sangue. Ele estendeu uma mão pálida e machucada na sua direção.

- Tyson...me ajuda... – sussurrou a fênix numa voz estrangulada.

Tyson acordou assustado, seu corpo tremendo fortemente. Ele decidiu levantar-se e tomar algo para se acalmar.

Na cozinha, o dragão engoliu a água gelada com rapidez, sentindo-a congelando sua garganta, mas nem ligando. Que raios fora aquele sonho? Ele não podia evitar em sentir uma pontada em seu peito quando lembrava do estado machucado do seu capitão. Ele se parecia com um zumbi ou algo assim.

Tyson tinha um segredo. Ele gostava de Kai. Muito. Sempre se pegava pensando como seria beijar aqueles lábios cheios e arrogantes. Aquele sonho o deixara preocupado. Parecia até...um aviso, ou algo assim. Ele não gostava daquela sensação.

-----

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou o Sr. Dickenson mais uma vez.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Kai nervosamente, mas não demonstrando.

Os Bladebreakers estavam numa sala de segurança. Naquela manhã a polícia havia encontrado os corpos de Boris e Voltaire, junto com outros guardas, mortos no complexo onde eles estavam detidos antes da transferência de prisão. Agora, estavam checando as fitas de segurança, uma tarefa particularmente difícil para o capitão do time.

Um longo e escuro corredor apareceu no monitor. Havia cinco policiais a postos, com rifles. De repente, algo brilhou na penumbra e um por um eles caíram, mortos, seu sangue se espalhando pelo chão.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Rei, seus olhos felinos se estreitando.

- Vamos ver. – disse o oficial das câmeras. Ele congelou a imagem e aumentou-a, melhorando a qualidade.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Chief?

- Uma...beyblade? – disse Max, incrédulo.

- Uma beyblade com lâminas na ponta. – completou o pequeno gênio, digitando no seu laptop – Se esse brilho é tudo que vemos na velocidade normal, significa que ela é muito rápida e tem um forte poder de destruição. Não é à toa que... – ele engoliu em seco.

Tyson olhou de relance para Kai, vendo-o se remexer desconfortável. O mau pressentimento da noite passada voltou com força total.

O segurança voltou a deixar a fita correr e então viu uma sombra passar pelo corredor assim que todos os guardas foram mortos. A sombra pegou a beyblade na mão e então se abaixou, retirando a chave de um dos cintos dos guardas, caminhando até a porta da Cela de Boris e abrindo-a.

- Esta fita é da câmera de segurança da cela do Boris. – informou o segurança, ligando outra tevê.

O quarto limpo e com poucos móveis estava iluminado apenas pelo luar que transpassava as grades da janela. O homem estava sentado na cama e ele apenas encarou a sombra parada a porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

- Você?

- Vejo que quinze anos não foram suficientes para me esquecer Boris. – a voz, feminina, ecoou no quarto. Ela se afastou da porta, andando na sua direção.

- Difícil esquecer de alguém como você. – comentou o homem, com uma ponta de ironia na voz, erguendo-se da cama.

- Como se sente fracassando? – perguntou a pessoa de repente – Deve ser doloroso ver suas ambições ruindo dessa maneira e ainda por cima sendo preso não?

- Parece estar se divertindo com a minha desgraça. – comentou o homem.

- Ah...eu estou. Muito. – ela se aproximou e tocou no peito dele de leve com os dedos – Mesmo porque eu sofri por causa da sua ambição. Nada mais justo do que comemorar seu fracasso não acha?

- Veio só me visitar querida? – disse Boris desdenhoso, tocando nos cabelos, que eram negros.

- Não. – ela encarou-o – Vai haver um novo torneio milenar. E os Bladebreakers vão participar.

- O que?! – ele soltou o cabelo dela e empurrou-a – Isso só pode ser armação sua!

- É claro que é. – ela riu – Mais do que nunca eu quero lutar contra Kai Hiwatari...e esmaga-lo com minhas mãos.

O jovem capitão arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Todos os integrantes do time franziram o cenho, preocupados.

- Você não conseguirá vence-lo. Eu mesmo o treinei e acredite, ele é muito forte. E domina a Dranzer perfeitamente.

A jovem riu.

- Não me subestime Boris. Muita coisa mudou em quinze anos não sabe? – ela acenou a mão no ar com descaso – Mas essa não é a questão.

- Saia daqui.

Ela se aproximou e tocou no rosto dele delicadamente.

- Você se esqueceu Boris? Todo aquele que tenta me enfrentar...morre.

O homem riu.

- Não seja infantil Perséfone! Esse lema nunca passou de uma brincadeira ridícula sua!

Ela riu baixinho. Logo ele ofegou e sangue começou a sair da sua boca. A morena torceu a lâmina da adaga enfiada no coração dele.

- Quem disse que era uma brincadeira...Boris? – ela se afastou, retirando a adaga e vendo-o cair no chão, agonizante.

Com cara de descaso, ela foi saindo da cela do homem e calmamente se dirigiu até a cela do avô de Kai, Voltaire. A porta se abriu com violência e num movimento rápido, ela prensou-o o velho contra a parede, dizendo:

- Pensou que conseguiria me destruir maldito? Pois saiba que eu vou realizar minha vingança.

Ela cortou a garganta dele e viu-o engasgar no próprio sangue, caindo no chão. Ela sorriu e jogou a adaga no chão. Então seu olhar voltou-se para a câmera de segurança de repente. Ela sorriu e disse.

- Sei que vai ver essa fita depois Kai Hiwatari, então preste atenção. Nem tente fugir do torneio...recusar o convite vai significar a morte dos seus companheiros. Quero você na Índia onde vou acabar com você...naquela arena.

O silêncio mortal cortava a pequena sala enquanto eles viam a jovem sair da cela e depois disso não havia mais registros de onde ela pudesse ter ido. Kai estava mais pálido que o normal e Tyson percebera. Ele sentou ao lado dele e pegou na sua mão timidamente.

- Kai? Não se preocupe, nós iremos a esse torneio e venceremos ela.

O capitão encarou-o, suas iria vermelhas preocupadas. Algo em seu intimo lhe dizia que não seria tão simples assim.

CONTINUA.


	2. Capítulo II

**Casais:** KaixTyson, ReixMax**  
**

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Aventura, Darkfic

* * *

**Torneio Milenar - Capítulo dois**

Nova Délhi, Índia

Kai observava de canto de olho seus companheiros de time, que conversavam muito animados entre si, enquanto iam de carro até o hotel onde se hospedariam no país. Ele suspirou pesaroso, repassando em sua mente as palavras proferidas por Perséfone naquela fita da câmera de segurança. Desde aquele dia, pesadelos povoavam seu sono quase todas as noites. Por ele, os Bladebreakers estariam no Japão naquele momento, treinando para o próximo campeonato.

- Kai, você está me ouvindo?

O russo piscou, voltando seu olhar para Tyson.

- O que?

- Já vi que você não me ouviu. – retorquiu o jovem, cruzando os braços, fazendo bico – Eu perguntei se nós iremos do hotel para a arena do torneio.

- Ah, sobre isso. – quem respondeu foi Chief, digitando no seu laptop – Devido a diferença de fuso-horário e tudo mais, teremos que apenas deixar as malas no hotel e ir para a arena, ou senão perderemos a cerimônia de abertura.

- Pronto, aí está sua resposta. – disse Kai, voltando a olhar pela janela.

Tyson franziu o cenho, observando o seu capitão com olhos preocupados. Max tocou no seu ombro e sorriu para o amigo.

- Não se preocupe...vai dar tudo certo. – e sorriu conhecedor.

Tyson sorriu de volta, apreciando o gesto do loirinho. Ele era o único que sabia dos sentimentos que nutria pelo mais velho. Logo eles sentiram o tranco do carro freando e seus olhos voltaram-se para o imponente hotel. Agora não tinha mais volta.

-----

- Sejam bem-vindos ao torneio milenar!

Os cinco jovens encararam o menino de quinze anos a sua frente, curiosos. O jovem, de pele bronzeados e cabelos curtos e negros, sorriu largamente.

- Meu nome é Jihad e eu serei o guia do seu time no torneio milenar! Queiram me acompanhar, os campeões do torneio mundial terão o camarote de honra!

- Puxa, que legal! – exclamou Max e Tyson, acompanhando o jovem e perguntando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Kai andava meio atrás de todos, observando o longo corredor, iluminado apenas por lâmpadas fluorescentes, imerso em seus pensamentos. Logo ele sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

- Ainda preocupado com aquela ameaça?

O russo encarou o caminho a frente, ainda andando calmamente.

- Só não quero...coloca-los em risco. Isso é tudo.

- Sabe que não me surpreende você se preocupar conosco? Os outros sim, mas você nunca me enganou Kai. – comentou Rei, colocando as mãos no bolso – Mas sendo o nosso capitão, você sabe muito bem que nós podemos nos cuidar, não é?

- Assim como sendo seu capitão, eu tenho um pressentimento de que esse torneio não vai ser nada comum.

O chinês colocou uma mão no ombro do outro e apertou levemente, num gesto de apoio.

- Melhor resolvermos isso quando chegarmos a isso, certo? Não fique se torturando em antecipação Kai.

O russo suspirou e apressou o passo, logo alcançando os outros integrantes do time. Assim que eles entraram no camarote, se corpo paralisou. Ali, sentada em uma das várias cadeiras, estava Perséfone. Rei parou ao seu lado quando viu a mulher, assim como os outros jovens. Jihad sorriu largamente e foi até a morena, abraçando-a.

- Madrinha, esses são os Bladebreakers de quem eu tanto lhe falei!

Ela ergueu os olhos azuis para encara-los. Suas íris demoraram-se em Kai por segundos a mais, antes de cumprimenta-los com a cabeça, dizendo:

- Sejam bem-vindos. – ela voltou-se para o moreninho – agora se me dá licença Jihad, eu vou descer na arena.

- Tá bom! Arrasa com eles! – exclamou, vendo-a sair do camarote.

Assim que ela saiu, Chief foi até o jovem indiano, sutilmente perguntando:

- Madrinha?

- Ah, é sim. Ela é como minha segunda mãe, principalmente depois que meus pais morreram. – ele franziu o cenho por alguns segundos e então sorriu novamente – Ela e mamãe eram companheiras de time no último torneio milenar que teve.

- Verdade? E ela é boa? – comentou o jovem gênio, ajeitando os óculos.

- A melhor. – disse sem modéstia. Jihad sentou-se em uma das poltronas – Mas vocês a verão em ação. Como é tradição no torneio, os campeões do torneio passado abrem com a primeira disputa.

- Interessante. – o jovem já digitava algo em seu laptop.

Max sentou-se na poltrona, seguido por Rei, Tyson e Kai. O capitão dos Bladebreakers cruzou os braços e encarou a arena a sua frente, tendo uma visão ampla do camarote. Logo o alto-falante funcionou, deixando a voz imponente do narrador correr por todo o estádio.

- Bem-vindos ao 17º Torneio Milenar! Competidores de todo o mundo, convidados, moradores de Nova Délhi, preparem-se para a disputa de suas vidas! Como é de tradição do Torneio, os campeões da disputa passada, o time Hurricane irá abrir o Torneio. Seu primeiro desafio será o time do Monastério do Tibet!

Os Bladebreakers viram quando Perséfone, sozinha, subiu em um dos lados da arena que serviria de campo de batalha. Do outro lado, um grupo composto por cinco homens, todos por volta dos quarenta anos, sem cabelo e vestidos com túnicas vermelhas, tinham suas beyblades em mãos.

- Porque ela está sozinha? Achei que fosse uma disputa de times. – perguntou Max para Rei.

- O time original morreu. – quem respondeu foi Jihad – E ela se recusou e escolher outras pessoas para lutarem junto a ela. – ele deu de ombros.

Tyson absorveu a informação e sem poder evitar olhou de relance para o russo. A mulher tinha um passado tão misterioso quanto Kai e aquela afirmação dada em Moscou o fizera ficar ainda mais preocupado. Seus sonhos não haviam parado; na verdade haviam piorado e toda noite o campeão mundial acordava com a vívida imagem do russo morrendo em seus braços.

- A batalha vai começar.

A constatação de Max despertou Tyson de seus pensamentos. Ele voltou seu olhar para a arena e franziu o cenho.

- O lançador dela é estranho.

- É um modelo antigo, antes da inovação das beyblades. – respondeu Chief, ajeitando os óculos – É uma espécia de anel preso ao dedo, que possui uma liga metálica acoplada a base superior da beyblade. Seria preciso muita força física para que um lançamento assim alcançasse a velocidade das beyblades atuais.

- Então esperem e vejam. – comentou Jihad, sorrindo.

O time do Tibet ergueram suas beyblades e Perséfone fez o mesmo, erguendo seu braço. Logo o sinal foi dado e ela lançou a bebylade.

O impossível aconteceu. A beyblade da indiana, ao atingir a cúpula, fez um enorme barulho com seu impacto, arrancando uma lasca de concreto tamanha sua força e seguiu atrás das beyblades do outro time, sendo vista como um risco prateado no ar.

- Isso é fisicamente impossível. – exclamou o pequeno gênio – Essa beyblade está numa velocidade incomum para o seu lançamento rústico!

- Na verdade a beyblade da minha madrinha consegue atingir duzentos e dez quilômetros de rotação por minuto.

Os Bladebreakers ofegaram ao ouvirem aquilo e seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais. Que tipo de jogadora era aquela?

- Impressionante como sempre, a jogadora Perséfone leva a platéia ao delírio com seu lançamento rasante, capaz de abalar a confiança de muitos jogadores. O time do Tibet, no entanto, consegue manter a posição e já invoca sua fera bit, as raposas do além!

O monge mais velho, aparentemente o capitão, deu um passo a frente.

- Formação de colisão!

As cinco raposas invocadas se uniram em uma só, transformando-se em uma raposa gigante. Perséfone riu e seus olhos brilharam.

- Vamos parar de brincar então. Suzaku, erga-se!

Kai levantou-se da poltrona num rompante, arregalando os olhos. Uma enorme fênix branca e prateada surgiu da beyblade da mulher, muitíssimo parecida com a Dranzer. Seu coração se apertou e ele sentia o mundo começar a rodar a sua volta. A indiana virou seu rosto para o camarote, seus olhos azuis perfurando o vidro e encarando Kai. Ela então moveu os lábios. 'Observe', leu o russo.

- Suzaku, tempestade de gelo! – ela ergueu o braço, invocando a fera bit.

A fênix emitiu um som alto e potente e o mundo a sua volta pareceu congelar. Um vento frio envolveu a cúpula e num milésimo de segundo um furacão de gelo atravessou a arena, jogando as raposas por todos os lados, quebrando a formação. Perséfone abaixou as mãos e virou seu dedão para o lado de baixo, murmurando:

- Acabe com eles. Use o estilhaço da alma.

Pequenas placas de gelo e vidro surgiram no ar e foram em direção as raposas feridas como projéteis, sem piedade. Uma a uma elas tiveram a garganta atravessadas, caindo no chão, mortas. Seus corpos se dissolveram no ar.

- Oh. – ofegou Rei, paralisado no seu assento.

A multidão foi a loucura e o barulho de cinco corpo caindo ao chão pode ser ouvido. Os monges tinham os olhos brancos e sem vida.

- Uma impressionante vitória do time Hurricane, que como sempre, esmagou seus oponentes até a alma!

A beyblade prateada zuniu e lançou-se a mão da indiana, que pegou-a no ar. Suzaku despareceu como fumaça. Os Bladebreakers estavam paralisados no camarote, um arrepio descendo em suas espinhas. Que tipo de torneio era aquele?

Antes de sair da arena, Perséfone olhou novamente para Kai e deixou que ele lesse seus lábios mais uma vez. 'Todo aquele que ousa me enfrentar...morre'.

CONTINUA.


	3. Capítulo III

**Casais:** KaixTyson, ReixMax**  
**

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Aventura, Darkfic

* * *

**Torneio milenar – capítulo três**

- Posso me juntar a você?

Rei ergueu os olhos dourados, sorrindo quando fitou a face de Max, que estava parado contra a porta de vidro da varanda do quarto que dividiam.

- Sabe que pode.

O loirinho sorriu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele, fitando o cenário a sua frente. Depois da chocante luta que abrira o Torneio, eles haviam voltado para o hotel. Max ficou preocupado quando Kai se trancou no quarto, dizendo que precisava de um tempo sozinho e como isso magoara Tyson. Ele trouxe as pernas junto ao seu corpo, abraçando-as.

- Está com frio?

O jovem fitou o moreno ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça numa negativa. Então voltou a encarar a cidade abaixo deles, um leve rubor cobrindo seu rosto branquinho. Mas ele já devia estar acostumado, era sempre assim na presença de Rei. Pelo menos nos últimos dias. Desde a final do campeonato. Quando Rei saíra carregado da arena, seu coração falhou por segundos e foi então que ele percebeu...os seus sentimentos.

- Max?

O loiro abraçou mais as pernas, suspirando.

- Estou preocupado com o Tyson. E com o Kai.

Rei suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Ele também estava preocupado, mas lhe cortava o coração ver o loirinho tão cabisbaixo. Gostava demais de Max para ve-lo triste.

- Vamos sair dessa e ninguém de nós vai morrer.

- Promete?

O chinês voltou seus olhos para o outro e seu coração parou por segundos, antes de bater acelerado. As luzes da cidade iluminava parcialmente o rosto de Max, dando um brilho quase surreal as íris azuis, que estavam cheia de lágrimas não derramadas. Seu corpo agiu por vontade própria quando ele ergueu-se e ajoelhou-se em frente o loiro, tocando suas pernas com as mãos, delicadamente.

- Prometo.

Max deixou suas pernas tocarem o chão e sorriu levemente. Aquilo só fez o coração de Rei bater mais rápido.

Sua mente se perguntava como ele nunca tinha percebido antes.

--

O local a volta dele era escuro e deserto. Tyson olhava para todos os lados, mas não conseguia enxergar nada além de si mesmo.

- Hey, pessoal? Max? Kai?

O campão mundial começou a correr, não sabendo para onde ia, tudo que queria era sair daquele local, onde quer que ele fosse.

Logo ele avistou uma silhueta e sorriu largamente, correndo até ela, feliz por ter encontrado alguém. Mas seu corpo paralisou quando a cena a sua frente foi desvendada: Kai estava de joelhos no chão. A sua frente, Perséfone encarava o capitão dos Bladebreakers com ódio...uma chama assassina em seus olhos azuis. O russo estava todo machucado, seu sangue formando uma poça escarlate em volta do seu corpo.

- É o fim...Hiwatari.

Tyson arregalou os olhos quando ela ergueu sua beyblade prateada, o brilho da lâmina quase cegando seus olhos. Kai ergueu o olhar para Tyson e murmurou.

- Me ajuda...

Tyson acordou, sentando-se na cama, sua respiração falha. Ele sentia os cabelos compridos grudarem-se as suas costas devido ao suor frio que agora envolvia seu corpo. O jovem levantou-se da cama lentamente, olhando para a direita, observando a forma imóvel de Kai na outra cama. Lentamente, o mais silenciosamente possível, Tyson se aproximou da outra cama e deu a volta, conseguindo encarar o russo.

O japonês soltou a respiração que tinha prendido inconscientemente quando viu que Kai dormia normalmente, sem nenhuma marca ou machucado em seu rosto.

Tyson mordeu o lábio inferior, seus dedos se aproximando do lençol branco inconscientemente. Ele precisava ter certeza. Só esperava que Kai não acordasse e o matasse de porrada.

O jovem ergueu o lençol e suspirou aliviado quando tudo que encontrou foi a pele jovem e clara de Kai, sem nenhum machucado. Então seus olhos arregalaram e ele deixou o lençol cair dos seus dedos, se afastando, até suas costas baterem contra a parede do lado da porta que levava ao balcão.

Seu corpo escorreu pela parede e seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados. Tudo que percorria sua mente era aquele corpo...perfeito. As curvas, o abdome definido, uma pequena cicatriz perto do peito...tudo. Tyson repetia aquela imagem na sua cabeça e seu coração batia mais e mais rápido.

De repente Kai remexeu-se em seu sono, franzindo o cenho. Um pequeno murmúrio escapou dos seus lábios ele virou-se, o lençol escorrendo, expondo sua pele para os olhos azuis de Tyson.

O campeão mundial ergueu-se do chão abruptamente, abrindo a porta de vidro que levava ao balcão e saindo do lado de fora, recebendo o vento morno de Nova Délhi. Ele enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração descompassado.

Primeiro ele tinha que achar uma maneira de salvar Kai. De impedir que seus pesadelos se tornassem realidade. E só conseguiria isso se enterrasse seus sentimentos o mais fundo possível dentro de si.

- Por ele. – murmurou para si.

Era hora de crescer, parar de agir feito criança e cuidar daqueles que lhe eram caros.

--

- Eu vou primeiro.

- Mas..!

- Ele vai primeiro Max. É minha palavra final.

O loiro cruzou os braços, encarando seu capitão com ressentimento no olhar.

- Porque Rei tem que iniciar a primeira luta? Isso não é justo! E nem sabemos contra quem ou que lutaremos!

Chief se aproximou do grupo, ajeitando os óculos.

- O grupo que vocês enfrentarão é o campeão das eliminatórias da África oriental. Eles tem feras-bit singulares, mas não sei ainda quais são suas capacidades ou potências. – o jovem gênio deu de ombros – Desculpa Rei.

O chinês sorriu, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Não se preocupe Chief. Isso é suficiente. Eu e Driger daremos conta.

O moreno jogou o rabo de cavalo para trás dos ombros e andou em direção a entrada da arena. Max franziu o cenho, ainda preocupado. Não queria estar agindo daquele jeito, mas depois de ontem não podia evitar.

- Bem-vindo ao Torneio Milenar. Hoje teremos mais uma luta impressionante para vocês, fiéis espectadores. A minha direita, o primeiro representante da equipe Bladebreakers, campeões mundiais, Rei! E a minha esquerda, os vencedores da eliminatória da África oriental, Muhad!

A platéia aplaudiu ferozmente enquanto o moreno encarava o jovem a sua frente, do outro lado da arena. Ele tinha a pele morena, os olhos negros e amendoados. Uma beyblade da cor vermelha estava entre seus dedos.

- Os lutadores estão prontos?

Rei ergueu sua beyblade, seus dedos apertando o lançador.

"É agora Driger...vamos acabar logo com isso."

- Três, dois, um...lançar!

O barulho das duas beyblades se chocando contra a arena foi alto e reverberou por todo o estádio. Rei tinha os olhos grudados na sua bebylade, que logo se pôs a caçar a beyblade adversária. Foi quando ouviu um riso. Ele ergueu os olhos.

- Aquele campeonato mundial não é nada de mais. – Muhad sorriu cruelmente – Eu vou te mostrar o que é uma luta de verdade. Iero!

A fera-bit surgiu da beyblade vermelha, tomando a forma de um leão, forte e intimidador. Num rugido alto e poderoso ele avançou contra a beyblade de Rei e, como se tivesse dado uma patada, jogou o pobre objeto longe. No momento que isso aconteceu, o corpo de Rei foi arremessado para trás, sendo jogado contra a parede.

- Rei! – gritou Max, apoiando-se no beiral do muro que os separava da arena. Tyson, Kai e Chief o seguiu no gesto.

O chinês ergueu-se com dificuldade, tossindo pela falta de ar momentânea. Seu rosto estava encoberto, mas sua voz saiu clara.

- Driger!

O tigre branco apareceu, rugindo, compartilhando dos sentimentos do seu dono. O jovem africano riu.

- Acha que invocando seu tigrinho vai poder me derrotar? Vai precisar mais que isso.

Outro impacto e Rei foi arremessado para trás novamente, sua beyblade quase caindo da arena.

- Parece que o dono da Driger está sofrendo impacto atrás de impacto! Muhad, conhecido por sua força e crueldade, não está se refreando em nada!

O loiro apertou o concreto contra seus dedos. Precisava descer lá e ajudar Rei! Mas sabia que só atrapalharia mais, e essa sensação de impotência o deixava nervoso.

- Não se preocupe mestre da água.

A voz de Perséfone quase deu um ataque cardíaco em Max. Ele voltou seu olhar para a mulher, vendo que ela fitava a arena de batalha com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou um curioso Max.

- Rei não tem qualquer fera-bit. – disse.

Os outros bladebreakers a fitaram, menos Kai, que continuava a observar a batalha, de propósito.

- Como sabe da fera-bit de Rei? – perguntou Chief, sem rodeios.

- Digamos...que eu conheço a Driger de outros tempos. – ela concluiu misteriosa. Então voltou-se para sair do camarote.

- Espera, não vai querer saber quem vai ganhar? – exclamou Max.

Perséfone voltou seu olhar azul para o loirinho e sorriu quase feralmente.

- Eu sei quem vai ganhar. Só não sei se Rei está preparado para aceitar as consequências.

O americano arregalou os olhos e viu quando ela sumiu corredor adentro.

- Meu deus.

Max voltou seu olhar para a luta diante da frase de Tyson. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Rei estava caído e sua beyblade estava empurrada mais e mais contra a borda da arena. Pequenos rasgos adornavam a roupa chinesa e o cabelo, solto, escorria pelos braços feridos. Parecia o campeonato mundial e Max não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

- Já desistiu campeão? Parece que não é tão forte quanto parece, hein? – gritou Muhad, rindo.

Foi quando a respiração de todos ficou suspensa. Um brilho prateado envolveu o corpo do chinês. Ele se ergueu aos poucos, o ar em volta dele soltando faíscas de eletrecidade estática. Rei ergueu o rosto e Max ofegou. Os olhos dourados estava agora brilhando, quase brancos, com um ar selvagem. Os cabelos longos e negros voavam em volta dele.

- Driger.

A voz incomum de Rei soou como uma sentença na arena. O tigre branco rugiu e o som fez as estruturas tremerem. Muhad deu um passo para trás. O chinês rosnou e a fera-bit atacou o leão, jogando-o contra o chão. Muhad foi imobilizado contra a parede, gemendo pelo impacto em suas costas.

- Rei... – Max sentiu um frio correr sua espinha.

O chinês inclinou o rosto para o lado.

- Driger.

O tigre rugiu e mordeu a jugular do leão, arrancando um pedaço, sentindo o sangue banhar sua boca.

- Rei! – gritou Max, inclinando-se no balcão do camarote, tentando faze-lo acordar. Porque aquele não era Rei, não poderia ser.

O grito pareceu fazer efeito. O chinês piscou, seus olhos voltando ao normal, as íris douradas confusas. Ele ajoelhou-se, os ferimentos o deixando fraco.

- E numa vitória esmagadora, Rei dá uma reviravolta na luta e literalmente estraçalha com o oponente. O corpo de Muhad é carregado para a fora e com isso a primeira luta vai para os Bladebreakers!

O chinês ergueu os olhos e logo sentiu sua respiração falhar. Muhad tinha o pescoço arrebentado, suas veste manchadas com seu próprio sangue. Ele ergueu-se, trêmulo. Ele tinha feito aquilo?

Max desceu as escadarias que levavam a arena.

- Rei, espera! – gritou Tyson.

Quando o loiro chegou no local, Rei não estava mais lá. Ele pegou a beyblade caída no chão, acariciando o símbolo de Driger.

- Rei...

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele deu meia volta e saiu correndo. Ia acha-lo, de qualquer maneira.

CONTINUA.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Casais:** KaixTyson, ReixMax**  
**

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Aventura, Darkfic

* * *

**Torneio Milenar - Capítulo quatro**

Max foi correndo, pedindo desculpas para as pessoas que esbarrava no meio daquela multidão, mas não parando de olhar para os lados, procurando qualquer sinal de Rei. Como o chinês conseguira sumir tão rapidamente?

- Droga, Rei. - murmurou o loirinho, ainda correndo, apertando a beyblade em suas mãos.

Ele foi se afastando do estádio, indo em direção aos templos hindus que pareciam preencher a paisagem da cidade. Logo ele avistou longos cabelos negros voando ao vento e foi parando de correr, só caminhando. Rei estava encostado contra uma das árvores, o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos. O coração de Max falhou uma batida.

- Rei...

-----

Kai subiu na arena, ouvindo os gritos e aplausos de todos, encarando o oponente a sua frente. Ele sequer ergueu os olhos para o camarote, não querendo observar a preocupação o rosto de Tyson ou Chief. Não agora.

Depois da surpresa da luta de Rei, ele não permitiria que o mais jovem entrasse na arena. Não, ele acabaria com aquilo agora e seguiriam em frente, prontos para o próximo desafio. Prontos para enfrentar Perséfone.

- Os próximos lutadores são Dekar e Kai Hiwatari, o capitão dos bladebreakers!

O russo endireitou os ombros, posicionando sua beyblade. Dekar apenas sorriu cruelmente, posicionando também.

- Hey, Hiwatari! Você vai pagar pelo que seu amiguinho fez a Muhad.

Kai apenas sorriu frio, como sempre.

- Primeiro me derrote, idiota.

Ambos puxaram a correia do lançador quando ouviram o grito sinalizando, o impacto das beyblades ecoando com estrondo pelo estádio.

- Dranzer!

Kai não perdeu tempo, logo invocando sua fera-bit, querendo acabar logo com aquilo. Dekar apenas riu, invocando sua fera-bit também, um poderoso jaguar. A fera lançou-se contra a fênix de Kai com ferocidade, e ele apenas fez com que Dranzer desviasse do ataque, o vento balançando seus cabelos furiosamente. O africano sorriu cruelmente.

- Você é bom. Vamos aumentar o nível?

O russo arqueou a sobrancelha e Dekar o encarou, os olhos negros subitamente brilhando vermelhos, como sangue.

- Anahmu, arranque as penas dessa avezinha!

O jaguar rosnou, parando, se posicionando e a beyblade fez o mesmo, girando, como que preparando a próxima investida. Kai franziu o cenho.

- Dranzer, ataque.

A fênix exclamou e logo avançou contra o adversário, garras em punho. Dekar riu, maldoso.

- Te peguei.

O jaguar rosnou antes de saltar, agarrando Dranzer pela perna, trazendo-a ao chão, logo a atacando, mordendo-a no pescoço.

- Dranzer! – gritou o russo.

Foi quando ele sentiu: ele ajoelhou-se, sentindo seu corpo levar alfinetadas de dor. Ele levou a mão ao pescoço e sentiu o liquido rubro manchar o cachecol que sempre usava. Kai entrou em pânico, sentindo o sangue se esvair em abundância enquanto ele e sua fera-bit eram destroçados pelo furioso jaguar.

- Kai! – gritou Tyson, tendo que ser seguro por Chief para não pular do camarote direto na arena.

Dekar riu, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais.

- Este é outro jogo, nem se compara com aquele campeonatozinho mundial, moleque.

Kai gemeu de dor, levando a outra mão ao pescoço, tentando parar o sangramento. Sua visão começava a escurecer nas bordas, perto do desmaio. O russo rosnou, tentando se levantar. Ele não ia permitir que acabasse assim, não mesmo.

_Só vai acabar assim se você deixar._

Kai ergueu os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz ecoar dentro da sua cabeça. Ele respirou fundo e Dranzer exclamou, arranhando a perna de Anahmu. Dekar parou de sorrir, seus olhos ainda brilhando, inumanos.

_Me deixe te ajudar. Podemos nos tornar um...como antes._

O russo ergueu o rosto para os céus, sentindo um fogo negro e poderoso percorrer seu corpo, misturando-se as chamas alaranjadas. Seus ferimentos paravam de sangrar.

_Eu aceito._ Pensou Kai, abrindo os olhos. A multidão exclamou, surpresa.

- Não acredito... – murmurou Tyson e Chief, juntos.

O fogo da Black Dranzer envolveu a fera-bit de Kai e logo Dranzer exclamou ainda mais alto, o som ecoando por toda a arena. Kai voltou seu olhar ao adversário e Dekar ofegou quando viu aquelas íris douradas lhe encarem, ao invés dos olhos vermelhos de antes.

- Impossível...

- Agora você vai aprender a não se meter comigo... – o russo sorriu e Dranzer abriu as asas - ...escória.

A fênix exclamou novamente, batendo as asas, suas garras machucando a perna do jaguar, fazendo-o soltá-la. Ela alçou vôo, o ar em volta deles parecendo esquentar mais e mais.

- Observe e aprenda. – sorriu Kai, seus olhos dourados brilhando mais fortemente – Dranzer, tempestade de fogo!!

A fênix exclamou, antes de abrir mais o bico, soltando uma rajada de fogo. Suas asas batendo pareciam alimentar ainda mais as chamas e logo a pista onde as beyblades ficavam. Anahmu gritou de dor, tentando escapar do incêndio, mas sem chance. Dekar gritou igualmente, sentindo sua pele queimar, pegar fogo. Kai sorriu.

- Kai, pare! – exclamou Tyson – Kai, você vai matá-lo!

O russo apenas ergueu o olhar para Tyson por breves segundos, antes de voltar sua concentração na luta, erguendo a mão.

- Dranzer, ataque!

A fênix deu um vôo rasante, erguendo o jaguar no ar, antes de jogá-lo contra o chão da arena. Dekar voou, batendo as costas contra parede, antes de cair no chão, desacordado. Aos poucos o fogo foi sumindo, e a beyblade do africano voou pra fora se arena, se espatifando no chão. Kai apenas pegou sua beyblade de volta, uma pequena fumaça saindo dela.

A multidão foi à loucura.

- Numa virada espetacular, o capitão dos bladebreakers literalmente incinera a competição de Dekar. O jogador deixa o estádio de maca. E com isso, os bladebreakers passam automaticamente para a segunda rodada!

Kai virou-se, deixando a arena. Tyson sentou-se na poltrona, respirando fundo, sentindo seu coração palpitar de medo e raiva. O que acontecera com seu capitão?

Perséfone observou os operadores do estádio mudarem a arena para a próxima competição. Ela sorriu, seus dedos longos rodeando a beyblade em suas mãos.

- Parece que Kai finalmente atingiu o último estágio da sua força Suzaku. Mas isso não será suficiente para impedir que eu o destroce. Pedacinho por pedacinho.

Ela ergueu-se, logo abandonando o estádio. Tinha um treino para comparecer.

-----

- Rei!

O chinês ouviu a voz do loirinho, como que longe de si, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele afundou ainda mais o rosto entre as pernas, os cabelos soltos escorrendo como uma cortina por seu corpo.

Max foi parando de andar, logo se agachando em frente ao moreno, tocando o seu joelho timidamente. Rei se afastou como se o toque queimasse.

- Fique longe Maxie.

O loiro queria chorar pelo medo implícito naquelas palavras, mas engoliu as lágrimas.

- Você quase me matou de preocupação.

- Por quê? Não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim.

- Do que está falando? Você saiu correndo daquele jeito do estádio e eu vim atrás de você. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu e...

- Exatamente por isso Max! – exclamou o chinês, encarando furiosamente o jovem – Você não percebe? Eu não consegui me controlar lá! É como seu eu tivesse esse...poder, essa fera adormecida em mim e ela estivesse sedenta por sangue. Eu forcei Driger a agir daquele jeito, eu matei alguém!

O loiro mordeu os lábios, aproximando-se novamente, pousando a mão no joelho de Rei novamente, estendendo a outra mão, mostrando a beyblade que segurava.

- O que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi sua culpa. – Max sorriu – Você parou quando eu gritei.

Rei finalmente encarou-o, os olhos dourados reluzindo com lágrimas não derramadas.

- E se eu não tivesse parado? Pior, e se ninguém pudesse me controlar e eu tivesse machucado vocês? Tivesse machucado você, Maxie?

O loiro se aproximou mais, suspirando.

- Mas você não me machucou.

O chinês o encarou, seus olhos decorando aquele sorriso pequeno e tímido que vira tão poucas vezes no loirinho. Sem pensar muito ele inclinou-se, encostando sua testa na testa de Max.

- O que seria de mim sem você? – disse, tentando por um pouco de humor na voz. Tentando disfarçar como seu coração palpitava com aquela proximidade.

- Também me pergunto isso.

Ao ouvir a voz aveludada de Max replicando baixinho, Rei fechou os olhos. Para abri-los em seguida quando sentiu os lábios rosados encostarem-se aos seus, num tímido beijo. Rei ergueu o rosto, apenas para observar as bochechas coradas de Max.

- Não me odeie por isso Rei.

O chinês lambeu a boca, ainda o encarando, seu coração parecendo querer sair pela boca. Antes que pudesse pensar em seus atos, ele se aproximou, segurando o loirinho pela nuca, seus dedos brincando com os fios dourados.

- Eu não te odeio por isso. – sussurrou Rei antes de beijá-lo.

Mas seu ato estava longe de ser casto e tímido como o de Max fora. A fera dentro de si, recém-nascida, rugia em satisfação, rosnando, querendo tomar o loiro para si, marcá-lo como seu.

O chinês apenas ouviu o jovem ofegar antes de sentir aquelas mãos pequenas em seu joelho. Logo Max ergueu-se com o apoio que usava, devolvendo o beijo em igual intensidade. Rei caiu pra trás, suas costas batendo contra a árvore, sentindo o corpo de Max colar-se ao seu. Sua outra mão enlaçou-o pela cintura, sua língua enroscando-se na do loirinho, as respirações aceleradas sendo engolidas um pelo outro, aumentando aquela fome, alimentando aquele desejo.

Após longos minutos, eles se separaram, mas apenas o suficiente para respirar, suas testas ainda coladas uma na outra. Rei deslizava os dedos preguiçosamente pelas costas de Max, sentindo os arrepios que arrancava do mais jovem, sorrindo com isso.

- Não quero que fuja daquele jeito de novo, tá bom? – sussurrou Max, seus dedos agora emaranhados nos longos fios negros, fazendo uma massagem, um quase cafuné.

- Uhn...não vou. – ronronou Rei, fechando os olhos, mas agora em satisfação.

O loirinho sorriu largamente e logo o beijou de novo, entusiasmado. Era quase extasiante saber que agora poderia beijar aquela boca sempre que quisesse. Tanto tempo desejara...e finalmente tinha.

Para Rei...longe dele reclamar. Sentir Max em seus braços o fazia se sentir mais vivo do que nunca. Era uma sensação viciante.

CONTINUA.


End file.
